ubprpfandomcom-20200215-history
Dante (Alex's AU)
"Though a fight every now and then does make life a little more interesting, don't ya think?" : ―Dante, Devil May Cry 4 : : Personality As seen in the beginning of the series, Dante is incredibly flippant, casually mouthing off to even the most powerful of demons, and he generally enjoys showing off and taunting his adversaries as often as he can. Dante also displays a fearless, almost disinterested attitude towards incredibly dangerous situations, such as assuming Trish simply had to use the bathroom after crashing through his office's front door on a motorcycle, being attacked by the Seven Hells in his office, being swallowed by Echidna, and effortlessly shrugging off wounds such as a head shot or impalement numerous times, the latter of which happens quite frequently for the Devil Hunter. While maturing as time goes by, Dante never loses his care-free, devil-may-care attitude, except in Devil May Cry 2. He can be serious when the situation calls for it, but still maintains an overall laid-back demeanor during tense situations, and is never without a witty taunt or comeback. Although seemingly shown at times to be uncaring or callous, Dante maintains a very strong sense of justice like his father, and prefers to fight fairly, never fighting humans or opponents weaker than him. He can be counted on to do the right thing, even if he makes humorously cynical quips about it the entire time. Unusually, while he has displayed discomfort with his own demonic side, only coming to accept it following the events of''Devil May Cry 3'', Dante has little qualms about accepting demons that choose the side of good and admires their desire to be human, such as Trish and Bradley. Though Dante is quoted as believing that "Humans are often worse than demons" in the anime, he refuses to kill full-blooded humans for any reason, believing it would make him no better than any Devil, be it human or demon. Appearance Photo to the right, above is a normal picture. Below is a Devil Trigger of Dante. Powers Devil Trigger - ''Being a half-demon, Dante can use/release his domic power through a Devil Trigger. This turns him into a full demon. The appearance of the Devil Trigger varies from different Half Demons. This form usually increases his strength, speed and Healing Speed, and grants him some new abilities, like flying. Weapons ''Rebellion - A sword in the form of a Claymore. The trademark sword belonging to Dante as an hierloom from his Father, Sparda. It's key element to releasing Dante's devil half, though it must first be awakened by the taste of his blood. Beowulf - A set of gauntlets and greaves from Beowulf the Lightbeast. Allows the user to perform moves such as, Killer Bee (a downward kick performed in mid-air that pierces an enemy with supersonic speed) Ebony and Ivory - Dante's trademark pair of personally customized, semi-automatic pistols, desgined to rapidly fire bullets with his demonic power. Lucifer - A devil arm that Dante wields. It looks like a skull shaped backplate with two wing shaped sheathes extend outward. This wings are able to spawn a countless number of swords that are supercharged with demonic power, allowing them to hover in mid air or be launched with explosive impact. These swords can be thrown or wielded, and they will exploded either after a short duration, at a command from Dante like, clapping or throwing a rose held in his mouth. Nevan- A guitar-like weapon obtained from Nevan the Lightning Witch. Dante can use this to control powerful electricity and bloodthirsty bats by playing Nevan. '' ''Gilgamesh- A set of gauntlets, greaves, mask, and Back armor. Obtained from Echinda's Hell Gate. Similar to Beowulf, Gilgamesh uses slow but powerful attacks Trivia * Loves Jack Daniel's a brand of Whiskey * Loves a Strawberry Sundae * Has a Flirty personalty * Loves being near women Theme Song Devils Never Cry - Devil May Cry 3 Steal a soul for a second chance But you will never become a man My chosen torture makes me stronger In a life that craves the hunger A Freedom and a quest for life Until the end the judgment night Bless me with your gift of light Righteous cause on judgment night Feel the sorrow the light has swallowed Feel the freedom like no tomorrow Stepping forth a cure for soul's demise Reap the tears of the victim's cries Yearning more to hear the suffer (of a) Of a demon as I put it under Killed before, a time to kill them all Passed down the righteous law Serve a justice that dwells in me Lifeless corpse as far as the eye can see The eye can see (X5) (Clean vocal lyrics*) Bless me with the Leaf off of the tree On it I see The freedom reign We are falling The light is calling Tears inside me Calm me down Midnight calling Mist of resolving Crown me, with the Pure green leaf Praise to my father Blessed by the water Black night, dark sky The devil's cry Bless me with the Leaf off of the tree On it I see The freedom reign We are falling The light is calling Tears inside me Calm me down Midnight calling Mist of resolving Crown me, with the Pure green leaf Bless me with the Leaf off of the tree On it I see The freedom reign Praise to my father Blessed by the water Black night, dark sky The devil's cry (Demonic lyrics under clean voice) Life of vengeance, a passive test Until the grave I will rest Engage the pressure until it crumbles The existence of the lifeless black souls Onward to the sacred battlefield Where justification and limits are revealed Tools of steel in rage they conquer Weed out the killing of victim's stalker The powers proven to end the madness Upon I take it to end the savage The rays of light a truth of meaning To my father the blood is pleading Adjust this rage for all to feel With innocent cries and hatred squeals The gore of evil seems to satisfy When slain an maimed and pacified My chosen torture makes me stronger In a life that craves the hunger A Freedom and a quest for life Until the end the judgment night Watch the footsteps but never follow If you want to live tomorrow Steal a soul for a second chance But you will never become a manCategory:Males Category:Alive Category:AU Characters Category:Demons